


Panty Possession

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Panties, Scents & Smells, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu and Happy use Lucy's panties as masks to play "Ninja" and Natsu notices how nice they smell. Sniffing panties isn't the best way to win a girl's heart. Nor is stealing them. Nor doing naughty things with them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panty Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Panty Possession FR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/735414) by [KiiTa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiTa/pseuds/KiiTa)
  * Inspired by [Beastly Possession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447801) by [Rhov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov). 



> _This is a scene mentioned in my fanfic, "Beastly Possession." Lots of readers wanted to see this written out, plus it was too funny to keep as a mere anecdote, so here's the incident in its entirety._
> 
> _Cultural Note: A hachimaki is a headband worn by Japanese cheer squads, competitors, fans, cram school students, or any situation where someone is serious and wants to show their fighting spirit. One common phrase written on the hachimaki is_ Nippon Ichi _, "First in Japan" or "Japan's Best." So Happy says "Fairy Tail Ichi"... Fairy Tail's Best! Dream on, Happy!_
> 
> _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Those stiffs at Kodansha wouldn't surrender it, even when I took Happy hostage. (Don't worry, I gave him a fish afterward.)_

While Natsu slept in Lucy's bed, sprawled out on the soft mattress, blankets cocooned around him, snoring softly, Happy roamed around the bedroom feeling bored.

"I wonder where Lucy is," he muttered to himself. "Maybe she went shopping for fish. Aye, that must be it!"

He jumped up on top of her dresser and began looking at the glass bottles filled with beauty supplies: lotions, creams, oils, powders, all arranged in some mystical order. Then he noticed the top drawer was partly opened. He spied something pink inside, reached his paw in, and pulled out a string thong.

"I wonder what this thing does." Happy turned it around curiously, then stretched it out. "Ooh, I see. Lucy keeps her sling shots in this drawer."

He figured a drawer of weapons was okay to rummage through, so he opened the drawer a little wider. He pulled out a fishnet stocking and tied it around his head like a hachimaki. Then he turned around to the mirror on the dresser and posed.

" _Fairy Tail Ichi!_ " he said in a cutely gruff tone, then giggled. "Lucy has some cool dress-up items." He looked in the drawer some more. "Ooh, kitty earmuffs!" He yanked out a black and yellow polka-dotted bra and stuck it over his head with the cups covering his blue ears. "A little big for me. I bet Charle would love it! Maybe one with flowers." He rummaged around in the drawer and finally pulled out a blue bra with white daisies. "Aye! Charle would really like this earmuff."

While the cat continued to pull things out and try them on, Natsu slowly woke up with a sleepy grumble. Lucy's bed always smelled so nice. He blinked out the dreams he was having of Lucy feeding him drops of fire on a sandy beach and looked around at the noise.

"Uh, Happy...what are you doing in Lucy's dresser?"

The Exceed's head popped up with wide eyes at getting caught. He still had the stockings tied around his forehead and the bra over his ears, but now he also had some of Lucy's briefs over his face with the leg holes over his eyes.

"Ninja!" he exclaimed joyfully.

"Awesome!" Natsu grinned, leaping out of the bed fast. "You're playing ninja?"

Happy held his paws up in a hand seal position. "Nin-nin!"

Natsu's face lit up eagerly as he ran forward. "I gotta find me a cool mask." He searched around for a little bit. "Why do most of these ninja masks have lace on them?" he whined. Finally, he found a silk one that was solid black. "Yes! All black, like a true ninja." He pulled the panties over his head and held his hands up just like Happy. "Nin-nin!"

"Nin-nin!" Happy said back.

Suddenly, Natsu jolted. His nose had caught a smell. He inhaled deeper, and something fluttered in his stomach.

"Come on, Natsu!" Happy laughed. "Let's play Ninja until Lucy gets home."

"Y-yeah," he said softly. Natsu sniffed more. He put his hand to his nose, pressing the cloth closer. "It...smells."

Happy stopped stalking around and looked up in confusion. "Smells bad?"

"No," he said, his voice getting softer. "It smells good. Really good."

"Like fish?"

"No...well, maybe a little. But it smells like Lucy."

"Because it belongs to Lucy."

"Yeah, but...but it _really_ smells like Lucy."

The odor was intoxicating, making him dizzy. All immature playfulness left him, and something hot filled his mind. He took that scrap of cloth off his face and sniffed it all over, enraptured by the aroma. He rubbed the bit of silk on his nose, enjoying how soft it felt.

"Natsu?" Happy sounded worried. "Are you allergic to that?"

"Huh?" He could not stop sniffing. "No, why?"

"You're swelling up down here." His little blue paw pointed to Natsu's loose pants.

Natsu glanced down and blushed as he realized what Happy meant. Of course, Natsu knew what _that_ was all about. He was a healthy teenage boy, after all. He could not stop something like that, but he also did not want to stop sniffing. Images were coming to his mind. The smell was like Lucy, yet so strong that he saw Lucy in his mind as naked and sweaty. That alone was enough to send a surge down to his pants. The silk fabric was so soft, almost like Lucy's hand stroking his face. He found himself rubbing his lips across the silk and imagining it was Lucy brushing her lips against...

" _Kyaaa!_ "

"Ah! We're caught! Run for it!" Happy yelled.

Natsu temporarily snapped out of his revelry. "Lucy, hey! Uh, where were you?"

"Doing laundry and _what the hell are you doing with my panties_?"

Natsu looked down. "Panties? Happy said they were ninja masks." So, these were Lucy's panties? Then that meant what he smelled was...

Suddenly, something soft hit him in the face and smothered him.

"Lucy," Happy cried out. "Don't throw your clean laundry at Natsu. He hasn't showered today."

"Those are my dirty ones, and get my bra off your head!"

"Bra? You mean these aren't kitty earmuffs?"

"Why in the world would I have earmuffs for a cat?" she screamed. "Take them off. Perverted panty thief! My stockings, too. Natsu..."

He was lost in a whole other world. Amidst the massive pile of clothes that dumped over his head, one item snagged on his nose and dangled in front of him like a taunting piece of candy. They were regular white briefs, nothing sexy about them, but the smell was ten times stronger, completely overpowering the dragon slayer's olfactory senses. He saw a slightly discolored part, a darker shade of white on the white cotton. Whatever it was smelled so strong, he could not even see or hear what was going on around him. What before was a light flutter in his stomach now became an incessant tug, and he felt his cock give a struggling jump.

"Not good," he whispered, realizing he was about to lose all sense of sanity. He needed to get out of there before Lucy or Happy saw that side of him. He grabbed the panties, hid them inside his scarf, flung the rest of the laundry off of him, and suddenly jumped out of the window.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted, but Lucy grabbed him by the tail.

"I don't think so, baka-neko," she said with a hand on her hip and a glare in her eyes. "You're the one who told him they were ninja masks, so you're going to help pick up all of these clothes, and then you'll help me clean them."

"Wahhh, mean Lucy!"

"You're the one who's mean, looking through my things, messing up my clean underwear, and flying around with my bra on your head. And take my stockings off! My knee-highs are _not_ a hachimaki!"

Natsu ran home. Although it took ten minutes, the smell hidden in his scarf kept him feeling desperate and hot the whole time. He finally came to the little hut, locked the door behind him, shut all the windows to make sure Happy could not sneak in, and then ran to the bedroom. There, with the curtains pulled and the door locked, he slowly took off his scarf and brought out the panties. His heart began to beat hard just looking at them, knowing the aroma they contained.

"Lucy's panties," he whispered, feeling a little terror now that he knew what they really were. "This...is wrong." He hesitantly brought the cloth up to his nose. "I stole them. I'm...a panty thief! Does this make me a pervert?"

Still, as he smelled that little bit of dried moisture that had leaked onto her panties, his face tensed up and he gasped at the arousal that was aching for attention. He could not stop himself from reaching down and feeling himself through his pants.

"This is...really, really wrong."

He knew that, but he could not stop the instinctive desire. His nose pressed into the cloth, letting himself be overwhelmed by the aroma. He shuddered with how strongly it affected him. His breathing came faster. His heart pounded so hard it made him hurriedly untie his sash and let his pants drop. Then he laid on the bed, one hand holding the panties to his nose, the other one reaching down to the tuft of curly pink hair and the rosy shaft growing out of it like a mushroom sprouting from amidst autumn foliage.

He was a bit more hesitant to touch himself. Just sniffing was bad enough, but...masturbating while sniffing Lucy's underwear? That was going too far! Still, it was like his nose took over what little bit of logic he had in his brain and directly affected his cock.

"It smells so good!"

His fingers wrapped around his shaft, just carefully feeling it at first. Slowly, he pushed under the flap of foreskin and let his finger draw a circle around the head. He leaned against the headboard and arched slightly. The feel made him moan deep in his throat. He gave himself a squeeze, then began pumping into his hand rhythmically, his eyes closed, his imagination running rampant.

He had not masturbated in a long time. He was always either too busy on missions, or Happy was around. After Lisanna's supposed-death, he had no desire to seek out pleasure like this, but since meeting Lucy, those urges had been returning. Now they washed over him like a tsunami.

"Did you always smell this good, Lucy?" he wondered aloud. "Do you...taste...this good?"

Hesitantly, his tongue stuck out. With just the tip, he licked at the white flakes. Just one tiny taste almost was too much. He had to let go of his erection and breathe hard through the sudden surge.

"Oh God, this is so wrong!" he cried out.

He dropped the panties to the bed as if they were acid. His loins screamed for more attention, but his brain felt like it was on fire. He grabbed his hair with both hands and curled up a little, feeling tiny and dirty.

"What in the world am I doing? Lucy would kill me! Then Erza would kill my ghost. Then Gray would mock the wisps of my spirit until I died all over again from embarrassment." He glared down at the panties. "I can't believe I stole them. I can't give them back now. Lucy will know, and she'll hate me. She'll think I'm a big pervert. And...and she'd probably be right." Slowly, he picked the panties up again. "I'm terrible... perverted..." He brought them up to his nose again. "Really perverted," he moaned. He could hardly help it. He reached down again and gave himself a long stoke. He was still hard, and his whole body felt like melting with the return of his fingers. "Just this once. Just one time doesn't make me a pervert."

Natsu closed his eyes as he found a rhythm again. He pictured Lucy on top of him, her creamy skin glistening, her golden hair loose and draping on her bare shoulders, her brown eyes lowered and lusty, like the faces she made when she tried to use her sex appeal on enemies. He imagined her on top of him, riding him, bouncing to his rhythm with those massive breasts bobbling around.

"Lucy. I wonder how your panties got like this. Did you diddle yourself while wearing them?" He laughed at the thought of that. "Proper Princess Lucy, diddling yourself through your panties! I bet you reached up through that miniskirt when you thought no one was looking. Yeah, reached up, rubbed circles around your clit while pinching your massive breasts... mmm, yeah!"

His thumb traced the flared rim of his head. He hissed as the roughness of his hands chaffed his sensitive skin. He thought about grabbing some lotion, but then he thought of something else.

"If you diddled yourself wearing these, then...maybe it's okay..." He moved the panties down and wrapped the cloth around his cock. "This is like having Lucy wrapped around me," he thought aloud and chuckled naughtily. "It's like Lucy's pussy is on me. Those flakes were your sexy juices." He saw a pearl of his precum soak into the panties, darkening the fabric a little. "Now my sexy juice is mixed with yours. So this...it's like...like Lucy is on me. Like we're having...having se-...sex," he moaned. "Lucy's juice...and my juice...are mixing."

He threw his head back as the pleasurable sensation of cotton panties massaging his shaft sent shivers up his spine. He began to pant harder at the building tension. Natsu closed his eyes again to delve into fantasies. He thought of how soft Lucy would be, like these panties, except she would be moist, too. Natsu grabbed a bottle of water he kept by his bed for midnight thirst and shook some water onto the panties. It was cold, but a very low flame, not enough to burn the cloth, quickly heated it into warm moisture.

"Oh God!" he shouted at the moistness rubbing over his sensitive skin. "Lucy..."

He wanted to reach out and grab her breasts, but he knew she was only in his mind. Natsu wanted her unlike he had ever wanted a woman. He wanted it to really be her. He wanted to press into her soft folds, dip in and out of her moisture, kiss her, fondle her, show her just how much he had grown to love her since she arrived in Fairy Tail.

His rosy hair began to stick together with sweat that rolled down his taut body, dripped over the guild mark on his shoulder, and streamed down the scar on his neck. His hips began to buck instinctively as his back arched in pleasure. He picked up the pace of his wrist, picturing Lucy riding him harder, imagining her gasps and squeals, grunting her name, chanting it as if an incantation might make the illusion real.

"Lucy! Oh God, Lucy."

He whined at how wonderful it felt, and his teeth gritted hard, trying to hold back, wanting the sensation to last as long as possible. He was so close. The tension in the pit of his gut made him cry, loving it, wanting more. He tried to tense up his abdominal muscles to keep himself from coming so fast, but he realized he had lost the battle. His hand stroked himself faster, a blur of fingers and white cotton over the swollen pink skin.

"Lucy, I...I'm gonna come all over your panties. Hah!" he panted hard. "That's so perverted, right? But I want it to be you. I want...to come...inside you. I want you...so much. I...I love you...L-Lucy!"

He arched suddenly with a loud cry and roared as he spurted and filled the panties with sticky white semen. The orgasm hit him in three intense, almost painful jolts. Then he collapsed onto his pillow, his mouth opened, gasping for every bit of air. He shivered in one final jolt that shuddered out the last of his lust. Slowly, the illusion faded, the heat within him simmered, he managed to slow down his breathing, and his mind gradually returned to reality. He loosened his grip, lifted up the sopping panties, and saw his cum dripping thickly from them.

"Guess I get to do some of your laundry, Lucy," he chuckled wearily. "Sorry. But just this once, really. I'm not a pervert, I'm just...just being a little naughty...just this once."

* * *

A week later, Team Natsu returned from another weary mission.

"I'm going home," Gray yawned.

"Me too," Lucy muttered, half asleep and dragging her feet. "Didn't even get the lousy reward. Stupid Gray and Natsu, destroying that lighthouse and using up all our money on repairs."

"I need cake," Erza declared.

Happy was joyfully flying overhead with a huge fish in his mouth. "I gotta give this to Charle. Are you coming, Natsu?"

"Nah, you go on ahead," he waved. "I need a bath."

"Don't jack off in the shower," Gray smirked.

"Shut up, Droopy Eyes!" Natsu yelled.

"Boys..." Erza began.

"Aye, sir!" both teens said fast and tense.

Natsu broke off from the rest and jogged home. He shut the door and made sure the windows were closed. Then he sneaked into his bedroom, glanced around hesitantly as if Gray might be hiding, ready to jump out and catch him red-handed. He opened up his bottom drawer, and inside under a bunch of winter clothes was a small box. He pulled it out, looked around again, and listened hard in case anyone was coming. Finally, he opened the latch, and inside were the white panties folded neatly. He pulled them out and snuffled his nose into the fabric. It was not as strong as the first time since he had to wash them, but Lucy's smell still clung to the cotton.

"Just once more...just once won't make me a pervert."

**Author's Note:**

> _And as readers of "Beastly Possession" know, Natsu STILL has those panties in his possession._


End file.
